zombidlefandomcom-20200223-history
Multi-World Farming
Multi-World Farming or MWF for short is a feature allowing player to gather broken white orbs and skulls independently from player, and progress through the kingdom, additionally you can collect chests with Chest Detector. Monster hiring is managed by Bank Demon. In order to farm kingdom you need to hire a monster specific for that area. Then collect your loot at world map or quick options, which is located in monster tab after Carl The Monolith. You need to unlock this feature. The number of your must be one more than the map index of a certain Kingdom to hire monsters in this Kingdom. Hire Price Each monster has own payment requirements, but you will always pay with few items and bunch of white orbs. Bosses health is equal to their damage, but hiring multiple bosses for one kingdom does not increases farming speed. Hired monsters do not reset after time portal, so you are all good! } 60,000 1 → 100 | Steam Golem ' | 3 1 300,000 100 → 200 |- | 'Dragon ' | 5 1 750,000 200 → 275 | 'Griffin ' | 10 1 1.5M 275 → 325 |- | 'The King | 1 1 3M 325 → 405 | | |- | colspan="4"| Total Amount: 19 1 1 1 1 1 1 5.61M |- ! colspan="666" class="article-table__section-header" | Malgar Realm |- ! Name ! Hire cost / Max Reachable Level ! Name ! Hire cost / Max Reachable Level |- | Cat Warrior ' | 1 1 35M 50 → 425 | 'Green Dragon ' | 3 3 75M 425 → 475 |- | 'Mercenary Knight ' | 5 3 150M 475 → 550 | 'The King | 1 2 300M 550 → 605 |- | colspan="4"| Total Amount: 9 1 5 3 1 560M |- ! colspan="666" class="article-table__section-header" | Talar Country |- ! Name ! Hire cost / Max Reachable Level ! Name ! Hire cost / Max Reachable Level |- | Bunny Warrior ' | 1 1 3.5B 450 → 600 | 'Giant Lizard ' | 3 3 15B 600 → 700 |- | 'Lion Guardian ' | 5 1 35B 700 → 750 | 'The King | 2 3 70B 750 → 1005 |- | colspan="4"| Total Amount: 9 3 1 1 2 3 123.5B |- ! colspan="666" class="article-table__section-header" | Western Swamps |- ! Name ! Hire cost / Max Reachable Level ! Name ! Hire cost / Max Reachable Level |- | The Minotaur ' |1 1 350B 800 → 1000 | 'The Ogre ' |3 3 750B 1000 → 1200 |- | 'The Tree ' |5 3 1.5T 1200 → 1700 | 'The King | 2 1 3T 1700 → 2005 |- | colspan="4"| Total Amount: 9 1 3 3 2 1 5.6T |- ! colspan="666" class="article-table__section-header" | Death Volcano |- ! Name ! Hire cost / Max Reachable Level ! Name ! Hire cost / Max Reachable Level |- | The Evilcorn |1 5 35T 1500 → 1850 | Lava Golem |3 1 150T 1850 → 2500 |- | Black Knight |5 1 750T 2500 → 2850 | The King | 3 2 2Q 2750 → 3005 |- | colspan="4"| Total Amount: 9 5 1 4 2 2.935Q |- ! colspan="666" class="article-table__section-header" | Recon Site |- ! Name ! Hire cost / Max Reachable Level ! Name ! Hire cost / Max Reachable Level |- | The Xeno |1 5 1Q 2800 → 2900 | The Hunter |3 1 2Q 2900 → 3150 |- | Red Shirt |5 1 5Q 3150 → 3800 | [[The Kingtoid|'The Kingtoid']] | 3 3 10Q 3800 → 4005 |- | colspan="4"| Total Amount: 9 5 1 4 3 18Q |- ! colspan="666" class="article-table__section-header" | Burbtopia |- ! Name ! Hire cost / Max Reachable Level ! Name ! Hire cost / Max Reachable Level |- | Greg the Flamingo |1 5 5Q 4000 → 4200 | Tim the Toucan |3 1 10Q 4200 → 4600 |- | The Parrot |5 1 15Q 4600 → 4800 | The Queen | 4 4 30Q 4800 → 5005 |- | colspan="4"| Total Amount: 9 5 1 5 4 60Q |} Strategy * You can buy first monster on highest kingdom (or for each) to help yourself with starting after time portal reset. * While you farming Nightmare Mode, hired monsters can farm regular world. Since hired monsters don't cover same version of Nightmare Kingdom. * -X house difficulty scroll also effects MWF. * It is list of kingdoms farm time to full 100%. Here is the list: ** Amero Kingdom takes about 42 minutes. Shortest farming! ** Malgar Realm takes about 48 minutes. ** Talar Country takes about 53 minutes. ** Western Swamps takes about 2 hours and 24 minutes. ** Death Volcano takes about 2 hours and 43 minutes. Longest farming! ** Recon Site takes about 1 hours and 32 minutes. ** Burbtopia takes about 1 hours and 15 minutes. See Also * Bosses Category:Mechanics